dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Reiten
Reiten is a Saiyan who, a long time ago, had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is the brother of Turles, and he also is the brother of Karto. He is first seen in Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic, specifically in the movie "The Legendary Super Saiyan." In that movie, we also learn that he is another Legendary Super Saiyan. Apperance Reiten is around Goku's height, which is nearly six feet. He has blonde hair that is "messed up," or ragged, as any person can describe his hair. He wears a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and a brown-colored coat. He has yellow eyes, and weighs up to 150 pounds. Personality Put simply, he is like Turles-cocky and proud of his Saiyan race. He also is a vengeful soul who wants to avenge his fallen brothers. He also is like Broly, which means he likes to toy with his victims. He also has a tendency to show sarcasm, as shown when Pan begged Reiten to leave Gotek alone. When she pleaded with him to spare Gotek, Reiten (in a sarcastic tone) said, "Sure, I'll spare the little brat." However, he instead shoved his hand right through Gotek's chest, killing him. This only becomes worse when he transforms into his other forms, especially his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Also, in part because he had been one of Freiza's personal assistants, he also tends to remain calm in battle. History The Legendary Super Saiyan The first time we see him, it's while Bardock, King Vegeta, and Nikos are all fighting in the Other World Tournament. While the three warriors are fighting, Reiten had arrived on Earth to gain his revenge for his brothers' deaths. Due to his constant training, his power level was noticed even by Krillin, who by now was always training to help out when he needed to. Pan, Bulla, Gotek, Tien, and Yamcha all arrived on the battlefield. But when Reiten found the warriors, he didn't immediately kill them. Instead, he decided to demonstrate his abilities by creating a Dragon Twister, where he summons up several Hell Dragons, which merge and create a massive twister that destroys everything. The twister forms just outside the city, and though the Z Fighters tried their best, the twister flattened Satan City and went on for fifteen miles, killing thousands. Agitated by this, Tien and Yamcha fuse into Tiencha, who tries to attack Reiten. But Reiten proves too much for even the fused warrior, and soon, Tien and Yamcha fall. Pan tries to fight Reiten, but even in her Super Saiyan 3 form, all Reiten had to do was transform into a Super Saiyan 3 himself to beat Pan to the ground. After several minutes on the battlefield, the Z Fighters were already in a desperate situation. But just as Reiten was about to kill Bulla, Bardock arrived. Skills and Transformations Energy-Based Attacks *Kuroiheru *Dragon Twister *Full Power Energy Wave *Destructive Blast *Solar Wave *Kill Driver *Galactic Beast Physical Attacks *Death's Teleportation *1,2,3, Strike! You're Out! *High Speed Rush Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *"Super Kaioken Transformations" *Super Saiyan 100 Trivia *Ironically, he is one of Freiza's most loyal Saiyans. He even went as far as to suggest to Freiza on how to put an end to Planet Vegeta. This was in part because he wanted revenge against the Saiyans, due to the fact that they killed his best friend a long time ago and nearly tried to kill him. Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Disasters GoOn